That time of the month
by osnapitzandi
Summary: A small sign of affection is enough for Misty Waterflower feel better. Egoshipping/GAML/Egoshippy/GaryxMisty/MistyxGary


**Character Ages:**

**Gary - 22  
Misty - 21**

* * *

**3:15 AM. Street 32. Oak Mansion. Viridian City.**

"Hey Gary"

"Yeah?"

"My stomach hurts"

A red headed Gym leader clutched her stomach as if her life depended on it. She blamed it on a certain monthly issue although half of the reason was a moldy eaten pizza.

"Hey Misty, relax" Gary Oak, Misty's boyfriend got up from his position of holding the red head and went to her side of the bed. He crouched down so that he was on eye level with his beloved.

"Do you want me to go get the pain killers and hot compress?" Gary asked quietly.

Misty nodded in response.

"Okay, I'll be real quick" He kissed her forehead lightly and went to fetch the compress and pills leaving Misty staring at his bare back and flannel pajama pants which were dangerously hung low on his hips.

The red head closed her eyes tightly as thoughts of her loving beau filled her mind.

'Ugh I love him so much' 'He shouldn't waste his time on me' 'He deserves better' 'What did I do to deserve hi-'

Misty's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Gary's breath on her face. The red head opened her eyes and caught a pair of beautiful green eyes boring into hers.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" Misty's face was flushed.

"Did I disturb you?" Gary raised Misty's shirt up and gently held the hot compress there while his other hand placed the pills on the small table stand next to the bed.

"Not in the slightest bit" Misty flashed him a genuine smile.

"Do you wanna take your pills or do you wanna rest for a bit?" Gary said as he brushed strands of hair from Misty's face.

Misty placed her hand on Gary's larger one and took the hot compress from him as she sat up leaning on the head board.

"I'd rather take them now and get this over with" Misty sighed.

"In a hurry to get wild, Red?" Gary smirked and handed her the pills and a glass of water.

"You perv-Ow" Misty clutched the compress harder to her stomach as she hurriedly gulped down the pain killers, drinking water afterward.

Misty closed her eyes as Gary's left hand rubbed circles in her back while the other rested on her leg.

The couple remained that way for a few minutes until Misty spoke up.

"Oh thank Mew, it's gone" Misty sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

"Glad to hear that" Gary smiled at Misty and stood up and grabbed the empty glass compress.

"I'm just gonna go and put these back okay?" Gary bent down and kissed her on the Misty and walked away for the second time in less than 10 minutes.

Togepi, Misty's terrier went up from under the bed, satisfied from its nap and jumped to her lap, Snuggling into her thighs.

"Togepi, I don't know what I'd do without him" Misty said as she scratched Togepi's left ear,

Just as Gary went back inside the master bedroom, Misty caught sight of something in her boyfriend's hand.

"Honey, what's in your hand?"

Gary waited until he was on his side of the bed and showed her a chocolate bar.

As soon as Misty laid eyes on the chocolate, it sparkled with delight and immediately tried to snatch it from Gary,

"OH MY GAWD! GARY! GIMME!" Gary raised the chocolate higher so Misty wouldn't be able to get it.

"Nuh uh, Babe. What's the password?"

Misty wrapped her arms around his torso and made the cutest big eyes she could do.

"Pleaassee, honey boo?" Misty pouted.

Gary wrapped his right arm around the red head and gave in.

"Ah sure why not" Gary lowered the chocolate which was snatched by his stubborn love in milliseconds.

Misty ripped the wrapper and took a piece with her fingers and threw it in her mouth.

"Mhhmm"

"Hey where's my piece?" Gary chuckled.

"No way, honey boo, I'm hungry and I'm too much of a lazy ass to get outta bed at 3 in the morning!" Misty said as she took another piece from the chocolate.

Two minutes passed and she realized she hasn't heard Gary complain, argue or steal it from her. Misty decided to apologize.

"Gary, I'm so— HMPHH!"

Misty's sentence was cut short when Gary's lips covered her chocolate coated ones.

Gary took the chocolate and threw it somewhere and hovered above Misty, one hand slipping under her (technically his) oversized shirt. Misty, rather enjoying the moment than losing it wrapped her arms around Gary's neck.

Togepi jumped off the bed and went somewhere else knowing her mommy and daddy were about to do something she didn't wanna see.

"Mmm, you taste so good" Gary said as he licked his lips and smiled at Misty.

Misty giggled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Misty said as her beau was currently busy nuzzling her neck.

"Hmmm, not quite" Gary smirked and eyed her intently.

"Gary Oak, what are you planning?" Misty asked curiously.

"Just…this!"

"GAWD GARY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! OH MY..! HAHAHAHA STOP PLEASE!" Misty's eyes were filled with tears making Gary tickle her even more.

A few seconds later, Gary stopped and went back to nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm…I know you love it"

"I know"

They smiled at each other knowing there weren't any more words to describe how they were feeling and let the dusk end in bliss of the happiness that is each other.


End file.
